Harry Potter: The Soul Bond
by Secret.Girly.Identity
Summary: It is the night after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry is in the Hospital Wing. Ginny sneaks to him and Harry expresses his love to her. Surprise after surprise, the couple lead happy lives. Find out what happens in this story! DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!
1. A Voice in Harry's Mind

It was the night after the Battle of Hogwarts and Ginny couldn't sleep with the knowledge that Harry was in the Hospital Wing all alone. She could practically feel him calling out to her, begging her to come. Not being able to hold it any longer, she got up and wrapped herself tightly in her night-gown and tiptoed out to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She stopped.

 _'Someone's out of bed'_ she thought to herself. She turned around and saw her former best friend: Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?! What are you doing here?"She whisper-shouted over to her.  
"I could ask you the same question!"Hermione shot back at her.  
"Well, I wanted to check on Harry. I don't feel right without Harry. He's all alone in the Hospital Wing! I'm sure he'd like some company!" She admitted.  
"Ooohh.. I see someone still got a crush on Harry!"Hermione teased "You do realise that Harry might be asleep!"  
"Well, I don't care! And mind your own business!"Ginny replied, blushing furiously.

Without another word, she marched out of the Fat Lady's painting hole.

"Where are you off to, Miss Redhead?"The Fat Lady said irritably.  
"None of your business!"Ginny shot back.  
"Fine then!"the Fat Lady replied "You just annoyed me! I was having a dream about me and..."  
"I don't want to hear it!"Ginny snapped. She was getting really impatient.

The hallways and staircases were half-broken and dust was everywhere she looked. The Battle had clearly brought some damage to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't help it but she sobbed at the loss of Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody. Still, she was lucky to have Fred and George in peices.

She was still sobbing when she heard a ruffling behind her. _'Oh please! Don't tell me it's Hermione!'  
_ When she turned around, she was surprised to see that she was face-to-face with none other than Albus Dumbledore. He was in human form and not a Memory or Ghost. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"H-how are y-y-you still al-alive?"She demanded, terrified.  
Dumbledore merely smiled at her. "I will have only truly left Hogwarts when there are none loyal to me!" he replied, repeating exactly what he had said to Harry, back when she had first started Hogwarts.  
"Will you be... I mean, you are alive, aren't you? I'm not dreaming, am I?"She was lost for words, but glad, nevertheless, that it was her who brought back Dumbledore.  
"Of course you are not dreaming!"He exclaimed, slightly offened "However, you will find that someone is waiting for you up in the Hospital Wing"he added, winking.

Ginny blushed slightly then said "Yes Professor Dumbledore!" and then turned away and headed straight to the Hospital Wing.

When she arrived minutes later, Harry smiled at her slightly. There were cuts evrywhere on his face and arms. A bandage, seeping with blood was covering Harry's left arm and there was a purple bruise on his right cheek. Out of curiosity Harry proceeded to ask her why she had come, his eyes never leaving her chocolate-brown ones.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were OK and give you some company!"she said, not entirely truthfully. But her seemed happy with her response anyway.  
"Well then, you were right! I was feeling lonely!"he chuckled, causing her to blush slightly from embarassment.  
" Errrrmmmm... I have to tell you a few things"she told him.  
"Like what?"Harry asked her curiously.  
"Well, on my way here, I was thinking about Professor Dumbledore and Moody, and then when I turned around, I saw him there! He wasn't even a Ghost or Memory!" Ginny then proceeded to tell him about how she felt him calling out to her softly and felt the need that he wanted her here. However, Harry didn't deny the fact that this was true, because it was! He wanted to express his love to her, but he didn't know how. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he didn't know how to.

After Ginny told him everything, he found himself pulling her into a deep kiss. Its was so surprising for Ginny that it took her a while to understand what was going on. They were so entertained and in a world of their own that they didn't realise the soft golden glow form around them both. When they surfaced from the kiss, minutes later, they were silent and busy staring into each other, smiling and blushing.  
 _'Harry!'_ he heard in his mind in Ginny's voice, but when he realised Ginny's mouth hadn't opened at all, he got worried. _'Harry!'_ Ginny's soft voice called out again. He knew he wasn't hearing things because he heard it a second time too!

 **There we go! First chapter finished! Did you like it?  
I know it was quite short but I don't have time for a longer one.  
I have a ton of Homework and I need to finish them all! I don't need excuses for detention!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you lots  
-Me**


	2. The Soul Bond is Confirmed

**_'Harry!' Ginny's soft voice called out again. He knew he wasn't hearing things because he heard it a second time too!_**

* * *

Pryofessor McGonnagal and Madam Pomfrey suddenly burst in. They stopped in their tracks.  
"Miss Weasley? What on Earth do you think you are doing up here? You are supposed to be in your Dormitory!" Professor McGonnagal exclaimed. Madam Pomfrey wore a confused expression on her face, while Professor McGonnagal's nostrils were flaring. But she knew she couldn't be angry at her for long. She and Harry looked so adorable together. Harry was just looking from Ginny to their Head of House, making the scene even more confusing for poor Madam Pomfrey.  
"Actually, Professor, Ginny just came up here to comfort me." Harry said, finally breaking the silence.  
"Is this true, Miss Weasley?" McGonnagal demanded. Ginny merely nodded her head slightly, scared to open her mouth at having been caught. "Anything else you have to tell me, Potter?" She asked, turning to Harry.  
"Professor! Me and Ginny just...umm... kind of... kissed and then I...uhhh... started hearing her...uhhh... voice in my head calling out to me." Harry told her, blushing as red as any of the Weasleys. Ginny looked like she had swallowed her wand: she was thinking about him and how much she loved him and he heard her! She was surprised!

"What!" McGonnagal was shocked "This must mean you two have formed a Soul Bond! Poppy, call Molly and Authur and tell them to floo here right away!" she continued, gesturing Madam Pomfrey.  
"Professor, I don't understand! What is a Soul Bond?" Ginny whispered quietly, speaking for the first time since the kiss.  
"You won't understand! But do tell me about any more strange things please!" McGonnagal said, expecting more to their story.  
"Well there is nothing more to our story." Harry assured her.  
"Actually there is!"Ginny said, remembering something else "While I was on my was here, I ran into Professor Dumbledore!"  
"Excuse me!? Please say that again! I must be hearing things." McGonnagal was flabbergasted.  
"I said that I ran into Dumbledore while I was on my way here!"Ginny repeated, raising her voice slightly.  
"Excuse me Minerva! Do you mind me explaining?"A voice said from behind them.

There, in the doorway, tall and crooked as ever, stood Albus Dumbledore, who used to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. As soon as McGonnagal turned, she gasped, then her eyes glitened as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, then said "Dumbledore!"

"Yes Minerva! I hope you didn't mistake me for Aberforth!" Dumbledore said jokingly.  
Then she turned to Harry " I thought you said he was hit by the killing curse!"

"Indeed I was! However have you forgotten what I said back when the Chamber of Secrets (Ginny gave a small shudder at the mention of it) was opened again? I will have only truly left Hogwarts when there are none loyal to me! But Miss Weasley here, was loyal to me, so I returned!" Dumbledore recited, enjoying all the confusion.

"Well, with that said, I will perend you never did die! We shall tell all students again tomorrow! However we have something else to concentrate on, Dumbledore!" She said.

"What's that, Minerva? The Soul Bond that Harry and Miss Weasley have formed?" he asked quizically, with a twinkling eye.

"I really don't want to know how you knew about that. But yes, that is exactly what we need to sort out!"

* * *

The next day, Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. He was excited because this was the day they leave Hogwarts and go to their families, but at the same time he was feeling blue: he had no family to go to and Hogwarts was his home since he arrived here. He was in the Common Room when Ginny emerged from the stairs. Her face brightened up when she saw him.

"Hey Harry! You were up early!" Ginny giggled and gave him a hug.  
"Yeah. Madam Pomfrey let me out so I came here. I was waiting to go with breakfast with you!" He replied.  
"Well maybe we can go after I get my morning kiss!" she teased, but Harry obeyed her anyway.

"As good as this feels, we should get going now! C'mon Harry! It's the Summer!" Ginny remided him. As if on cue, her belly gave out a small grumble, letting them know they really should go.

* * *

By the time they arrived in the Great Hall, the post was arriving. Harry saw that he got a letter and wondered what it could be about. Excitedly he opened it while Ginny, who was snuggling against him, watched.  
The letter read:

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _We have heard from Minerva and Poppy that you and our daughter have formed a Soul Bond. Also, we know that you have no family to stay with in the Holidays, so we arranged for you to stay with us until you get your own house. I hope Minerva and Poppy explained to you what a Soul Bond is and means. If she didn't I will explain to you:_

 _You are legally married in the eyes of the Wizarding World. I know it's a lot for you to take in. But this also means you can use a mind-to-mind communication. I'm warning you now though, Fred and George will definately be bugging you about it.  
_

 _Good luck anyway! You will be sleeping in Bill's old room, which is next to Ginny's room._

 _Congratulations  
Molly and Arthur'_

Words could not describe how Ginny and Harry were feeling. They were over the moon.  
"Ginny! Look!"Said Harry, not realising that she already read it.  
"I know I saw it already!" she whispered back.

"Ron, mate!"Harry shouted across the table. Ron looked up.  
"Yeah?!" Ron asked  
"I'm gonna be living in your house from now on!"Harry said excitedly.  
"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, equally as excited.  
"It says so in my letter!" Harry returned "Look!"

He shoved it in his best mate's face and Ron quickly skimmed it. "Congratulations mate, McGonnagal told us something about a Soul Bond, didn't she 'Mione?" Ron added, gesturing Hermione.  
"Yeah she did!"Hermione replied, not looking up from her book called _Voyages with Vampires._

 _'Harry! Let's start packing up then!'_ Ginny sent through her mind.  
 _'OK! Even though this crepe tasted amazing...'_ Harry returned.  
 _'Whatever... Let's just go! I can't wait. You'll just be next door from my room! YAY!'_ She sent back.

"Let's go and get packed, c'mon Ginny!" Harry said out loud so nobody would find it suspicious. Ron just shot them a glare but nothing more than that.

* * *

1 hour later, everyone was crowding the Hogwarts Express, eager to get away from school and see their families. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny shared a compartment right at the back. Ginny was cuddled up with Harry on one side and Hermione was sitting next to Ron on the other. Hermione was talking to Ron about how interesting her book was. She even mentioned that she found a book about Soul Bonds.

 _'She's ridiculous! What do you think? I just can't wait to get home!'_ Ginny sent to Harry.  
 _'I agree. I'm still excited and happy about this Soul Bond thing!'_ Harry sent back.  
 _'Yeah, same! I'm surprised that Ron never got in a fight with you!'_ Ginny 'giggled' through the Bond.  
 _'Why would he, Gin?'  
_ _'Because he is such a prat!'_

"Ginny! Harry! Are you guys fine? You haven't talked since we boarded the train. I read that you could feel a little dizzy at first when you form a Soul Bond!" Hermione fussed. Ron scowled.  
"Oh yeah. We're fine! Don't worry Hermione!" Harry said  
"Yep! We were just communicating mind-to-mind!" Ginny giggled. Ron scowled again.  
"Listen Harry! As happy as I am for you, if you hurt my sister in any way-physically or emotionally- you're gonna be a puddle of blood on the floor!" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
 _'Don't worry Harry! He doesn't mean all that. I'm always gonna love you!'_ Ginny assured him.  
"Ron! No need to be over-protective! You know I won't! I love her too much!" Harry shot back. Ginny bushed and Hermione giggled.

Harry pulled his girlfriend closer to him. In no time at all, Ginny was fast asleep, her head resting on Harry's knees while Harry stared down at her. Ron was asleep too, his head fallen backwards onto the seat's back. Only Hermione and Harry were awake. They were playing Exploding Snap when the Food Lady arrived with a bunch of Chocolate Cauldrons, Fizzy Fizzpops, Chocolate Frogs, and many more things like Liquorice and Lemon-Drops.

As soon as the Food Lady arrived, Ron woke up, making Harry shake with laughter, which caused Ginny to stir in her sleep.  
"Ginny! Wake up!"Harry whispered. But she wouldn't. She just continued to sleep peacefully.  
 _'Ginny! WAKE UP! The Food Lady is here!'_ Harry sent, practically 'screaming'.

"OK OK! I was just pertending to be asleep! No need to shout!" Ginny giggled.

* * *

 **That's it for the second Chapter. I hope you like it.  
I have loads of Homework and detention will be easy to get if I don't get started on it!**

 **As always, please leave a review if you have time!  
**

 **Love you lots  
-Me**


	3. Confusion and a Birthday Party!

**Author's note: Thank you to _hptrump_ for being my only reviewer. I have now favourited you and followed you. The shoutout goes to you! :)**

* * *

 **"OK OK! I was just pertending to be asleep! No need to shout!" Ginny giggled.**

* * *

"Yeah! Very funny!" Harry replied. "We would like abot 8 of everything there please. Except from the Chili Chocolate Explosions. Oh and we also need a few drinks!" Harry added, knowing that the Chili Chocolate Explosions were the least favourite. Hermione nearly passed out when she first tried one.  
"Yes of course!" And with a flick of the Food Lady's wand, the food appeared. "Now can I have the money! It's 21 galleons, and 3 knuts please." Harry handed her the money and she dissapeared out of their compartment.

* * *

 _At The Burrow  
_

"Harry! It's nice to see you again!" Mrs Weasley screeched. Hedwig flew over and pecked Harry's finger affectionately.  
"It's nice to see you too Mrs Weasley!" Harry returned.  
"Why thank you! I say you should go up to your room now and unpack!" Mrs Weasley smiled at him lovingly.  
"Ok!" Harry muttered. He turned on his heel and walked off. He headed towards the stairs and climbed up. About 40 steps later, Harry was puffing and panting, red faced. He needed to get used to climbing up those 40 steep stairs.

 _'Harry! Come into my room a sec! I need to talk to you about something!'_ Ginny sent.  
 _'_ _Coming! Is it about the Bond?'_ _Harry asked._  
 _'Well, yeah. It's about the legally married thingy.'  
_ _'Oh yeah! I needed to talk to you about that too!'_ Harry walked into to Ginny's room.

"Hey!" Ginny smiled as he walked in. "Come and sit on my bed!"  
"Hey! It kind of feels weird to talk to you like this. Can we just use our Bond?" Harry asked.  
 _'Yeah sure! I just wanted to say that I was a bit shocked when Dad and Mum mentioned the ''being legally married'' thingy! Even though I kinda wanted to get married to you...'_ Ginny sent.

 _'What? You wanted to get martried to me? You're ridiculous!'_ Harry sent back. Tears were beginning to form in Ginny's eyes.  
 _'Are you saying that you regret kissing me and forming the Bond? You don't want us to get married?'_ Ginny said, feeling hurt. Harry immediately realised what he done.  
 _'No! I didn't mean that! I meant... ummm... well I kind of wished that we got married. I had some dreams about it too!'_ Harry was blushing furiously.  
 _'Oh I thought I was the only one who had those types of dreams!'_ Ginny sent back. Harry laughed and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

 _3 days later...  
_

Ginny's Diary:

Dear Diary,

It's Harry's b-day today! Yay! I wanted to get him a new broomstick but I didn't have enough money. So in the end, I crafted a card that would sing Happy Birthday to him when he first opens it. Any other time after that, it will never sing again. It will be too annoying like that.

Mum themed the party in Quidditch: Harry's favourite sport. She even baked a cake with a snitch on top of it! In our back-yard, Mum decorated it to match the theme, while Dad put benches around. The benches matched the theme perfectly! They were floating broomsticks with floating trays of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. I knew Harry would love this. Dad put a charm over everything when they were finished so that it would be invisible to everyone until the party started.

The people invited were:

-Hermione (who left 2 days ago) and her parents  
-Adromeda (Tonks's mum) and Teddy (Harry's godson)  
-Dean (my ex-boyfriend)  
-Seamus (Dean's best friend)  
-Neville Longbottom (The brave boy who killed Nagini, Voldemort's snake)

They weren't much people but there wasn't enough space for everyone to come. So we had to deal with it.

When Harry woke up, I kissed him full on the lips and sent him a _'Happy Birthday'_ through our bond. I was getting so used to our Bond. It was a rare thing and definately something Fred and George craved. They would die to have a Bond between them, even though they wouldn't like the idea of being married. They would just use it to pull pranks on unsuspecting victims. He wasn't allowed to see the gifts yet. I didn't know what everyone else got him though! For breakfast, Mum made us pancakes with maple syrup on it. Mmmmmmmm... It was delicious. Usually, we have bacon and eggs but on special occasions, we have better, more delicious breakfasts. My Birthday was going to be in 3 months. I can't wait!

Hours later, we were in our back yard and Dad lifted the charms. Harry was over the moon! I loved seeing him happy because it made me happy!  
 _'Gin! Whose idea was it to theme my party on Quidditch?'_ he asked through the Bond.  
 _'I told Mum that you liked Quidditch so she probably decided to theme your party on it!'_ I sent back.  
 _'That's why I love you!'_  
 _'I love you too Harry!'_ I assured him, while pulling him into a hug.

Later, me and Harry were sitting on one of those benches right next to each other, drinking Butterbeer. Hermione and Ron were on another bench, snogging away. It was hilarious. Ron was always complaining about me and Harry when we snogged and he was always snogging Hermione! Ron is an absolute prat! Harry might have seen them too because he shouted to Ron and when Ron turned around, he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I couldn't help but smirk. Ron was outrageous.  
"Harry! If you want to snog Ginny, then get on with it! Don't disturb me and Hermione though!" Ron shouted.

The party went on and on for hours. The party was finally over in midnight! Everyone was tired out and Hermione was allowed to stay with us for the rest of the Summer. Because we finished school, she wouldn't go to Hogwarts after the Summer. Instead, she will go straight away.

Right now I'm getting ready for bed. Harry is already in bed and probably asleep too. I need to sleep before Mum comes and shouts at me. Goodnight!

* * *

 **So I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't going to upload this until tomorrow but I had one reviewer (Name is at the top) who made me think twice. Thank you so much _hptrump_ again! You are my first and most loyal reviewer. Because of you I will keep going! **

**I also hope you girls/guys liked the diary entry part. It wasn't going to be part of the story at first and the chapter was going to be longer but then it didn't save so I had to redo it. Sorry if it was too short for you. I promise I will make it up to you.**

 **I got a new bunch of Homework to do though and this is all I have been working on since I came back from school so please don't complain! It's Monday and I satrted this yesterday! So you are really lucky that this is the 3rd chapter.**

 **I'm planning to skip 3 months to Ginny's birthday for next chapter. She will then be getting her first job - a Quidditch player in the HolyHead Harpies. Then I'll continue the story from there. I don't plan for Harry's proposal just yet.**

 **Love you lots  
-Me**


	4. Two Engagments and another Birthday!

**So I am getting reviews now. I want to tell you all that I have deleted the Dork Diaries fanfic.**

* * *

 _2 months later..._

Harry woke up. The summer was nearly over now. It was also getting nearer and nearer to Winter and Ginny's birthday. He thought of getting engaged to her during her party. But then it was still too early. Then again, they were Bonded early. They were married already. They just didn't have a Wedding.  
He felt a tug next to him suddenly on his right. He turned and saw Ginny's light brown eyes stare up to didn't even want to know how she got there.  
 _'Hahahaha... What were you thinking about Harry?'_ Ginny sent curiously.  
 _'I was...ummm...thinking about...umm... nothing! Good morning anyway!'_ Harry sent. His cheeks were pink from embarrassment.  
 _'Well fine then! Aren't you gonna ask how I got here then? Or are you used to waking up and finding random people sleeping next to you?'_ Ginny teased.  
 _'I really don't want to know how or when you got here...'_  
 _'I don't care I'll tell you anyways!'_

* * *

After that brief discussion with Ginny, Harry got up off the bed and went to the bathroom. Ginny moaned.  
 _'Harry! I wanted the toilet first! You always take ages to shower!'_ Ginny complained.  
 _'Ok! You can go! As long as_ you _don't take long!'_

20 minutes later, after Harry and Ginny finished showering, they went down to see a large breakfast set up on the table.  
"What's the special occasion, Mum?" Ginny asked curiously.  
"Well, this owl came this morning with a letter for you. So, because I didn't realise it was for you, I opened it. The rest is all for you to find out!" Molly winked at her daughter.  
"Can I see it? I don't get why a letter is special." Ginny asked, yet again, curiosity getting the best of her.  
Her mum handed it over to her, her loving motherly smile never fading or faltering once.  
It read:

 _'Dear Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

 _From what we heard, you are a very talented Quidditch player. You are very good at 2 roles: Chaser and Seeker, from what our sources tell us. So that is why we very excitedly write to you. Our Team seeker has resigned. We are not asking you much._

 _Do you mind joining the Team? We will be very glad if you do. We do not take no for an answer. We know you want this as much as we do. So, when we next send you a letter, we will be telling you the time of the meeting._

 _The HolyHead Harpies  
Team Captain,  
Tony.  
P.S. The letter will be arriving in about a month so don't expect it to come now.'_

"Merlin! I never knew I would actually be joining this team. I'm so happy. I'll be a seeker!" Ginny gushed, returning the smile to her mother.  
"What team?" Harry asked.  
"The HolyHead Harpies? How good can you be, Ginny? A seeker, too?" Fred asked from behind them.  
"Yeah! You're a decent seeker but you've only played it once!" George said.

Fred seemed extraordinarily fidgety today. He was moving about a lot and seemed very nervous about something.  
"Hey, Fred! What's up? What's making you nervous?" Ron asked when he finally came down.  
"Well, you can mind your own business! Ron, why do you eat like a pig?" Fred replied his face flushing red. Ron's face reflected George's. He was blushing, too.  
"Shut up!" He snapped back.  
"Actually, little brother, you will know very soon, probably at the little guest night we're having today." George hinted to him.

* * *

12 hours later, at 9:00, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet came over. They were followed by Andromeda and Teddy. When Fred found out Angelina came already, he squeaked (which was out of the ordinary) and went up to hide.

A BBQ was set up outside. Harry explained to Arthur how it worked and Arthur thought it was perfect for tonight. Harry was there, helping out Mr. Weasley when they all arrived. There were burgers and sausages and chips. Ron's mouth watered when he smelled it. Hermione had to elbow him, to make him stop.

Amelia sat next to Fred, George and Angelina were opposite them. Ron was with Hermione, while Harry was with Ginny and Andromeda sat at either side of them. Arthur and Molly were the last sat down and they sat next to George and Angelina. As they were eating, Fred gained the confidence to stand up.  
"Ummm... Excuse me. I just want to talk to Ange for a second, if you don't mind." Fred said while Angelina squeezed his hand tightly.

* * *

They went to a pond nearby but were soon hidden behind a particularly thick tree. Fred cleared his throat once more, and Angelina, having a feeling that she already knew what was happening, was standing opposite him, blushing profusely. Fred, however, was blushing much more than her. Suddenly, Fred was down on one knee and, in his hand, there was a royal blue box with a golden ring, studded with many gems. In the middle of the ring, a majestic diamond stood out. Angelina gasped. Fred chose to ignore this and cleared his throat once again.

"Angelina, I love you so much that I can't bear to think of a life without you. You are a beautiful angel and I have thought this over and over again. I chose to propose to you this day so that you will be-and stay-mine forever. Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?"  
Angelina stared at him, her eyes as wide as sauce-pans. Tears of joy were rolling down her cheek as her mind slowly absorbed his words like a sponge.  
"Yes... yes I will marry you, Fred Weasley!" She exclaimed at last. Fred's face brightened at once and he pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

* * *

Curiosity was growing on the table. Everyone was worried about Fred the whole day. All except George; he found the whole thing funny, even hilarious!  
"George Weasley! Do you mind telling us what your twin is up to today?" Molly screeched.  
"Mum! I won't tell you! Honestly, it's nothing too worrying! You should be more worried that poor old Fred is growing up!" George grunted, clearly irritated.  
He was grinning ear to ear when Fred and his fiancé arrived. Fred's face reflected his twin's face.

"So, dear old Freddie! Have you two got it all worked out?" George teased.  
"Got what worked out? Fred, what is up with you today?" Molly asked, rounding on Fred.

Fred tapped his wine cup with his fork to get everyone's attention. All eyes rested on him.  
"Me and Ange here have something to tell you!" He began. Mutters and murmurs were passed along the table. Soon, everyone turned back to Fred and Angelina.  
"We are..." Angelina continued.  
"ENGAGED!" Fred finished the sentence off with a fresh grin on his face. Cheers and blessings erupted from the table.

Molly fussed about how she was going to start arranging for the wedding tomorrow.  
"MUM! The wedding won't be in a long time. We want it to be some time, like, in June next year? We want time like this. We're not jumping to the wedding early!" Fred explained. Molly's face fell.  
"That's in a long time Fred, my dear. Can't you get married this year?" Molly complained.  
"No! We want it next year. We want to spend time like this, go on holidays, take time to plan. You know?" Angelina replied flatly.

* * *

 _1 month and 7 days later..._

It was Ginny's birthday today! Harry was nervous and at the same time happy. He was excited to reveal the gifts to Ginny. Another grand breakfast was set up and, where Ginny's seat was, there was another letter. As soon as Ginny walked down the stairs, arm-in-arm with her boyfriend, her eyes landed on it. She recognised it instantly as another letter from the HolyHead Harpies.

Either the Captain, Tony, knew when her birthday was, or it was just a coincidence. This was definitely what she thought was the best gift yet. Little did she know, the gifts (more like surprises) that Harry had planned was going to blow her mind. She tore the envelope open and skimmed the parchment.

 _'Dear Ginerva,_

 _We sincerely hope that you had yes for an answer. If not, too bad. We plan on meeting you on December 22nd. You don't need to bring your broom. We already have one for you (a Firebolt) and anyway, we will only interview you and explain to you the expectations we have. You will be informed of the try-outs during the meeting. The meeting will be at the HolyHead Harpies meeting room. I'm sure you know where it is._

 _By the way Happy Birthday! Who knows, maybe you're in for a surprise!  
Good luck!_

 _The HolyHead Harpies  
Team Captain,  
Tony'_

Ok, the Captain definitely knew more than they should. Obviously, Tony knew exactly when her Birthday was and it was _not_ a coincidence.  
 _'So did you already meet this Tony? How did she/he know it was your B-day today? Huh?'_ Harry sent.  
 _'What do you mean? I don't know Tony! I'm sure it's a she anyway! I can't wait to meet the Captain. She seems nice.'_ Ginny returned.

* * *

The party already started. Ginny and Harry went to a pond and hid behind a particularly thick tree. Then Harry, went down on one knee, causing Ginny to gasp, and proposed.  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley," he said, using her full name "Will you marry me?"  
Apparently Ginny couldn't speak because she answered through the Bond.  
 _'Yes! Of course, I will marry you! You are all I have ever dreamed of!'_ Ginny exclaimed.

Harry slid a gold-rimmed ring, which was studded with rubies, and had a slightly large diamond in the middle, onto her finger. It fitted perfectly! He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

After Harry and Ginny announced that they were going to get married, Harry took Ginny inside.  
"Gin! I have another surprise for you!" Harry said.  
"What is it? Is it that we will be living in America? Or Paris?" Ginny joked.  
"No Gin! Although that was sort of the subject. I went looking for houses and I found this apartment where we could stay. I already rented it and it's not far from here. In fact, it's actually a magic apartment. Meaning that we could use magic there freely. I told your Mum and Dad and they approved of it!" Harry explained excitedly.  
"Harry James Potter! I love you!" Ginny replied. "When will we visit it? When will we start living there?" Ginny asked.

"In 2 days. We have plenty of time to pack! Don't worry!" Harry replied.

* * *

 **OK, guys! I know I said I wasn't planning on their proposal but I changed my mind. Next chapter, I will probably think about when the marriage will take place. The date currently in this story is December 8th. I just made that up. Because it is really December. And it's winter! YAY!**

 **Love you lots  
-Me xxx**


	5. New Apartment and new Job

_2 days after Ginny's birthday..._

"Gin! Come on! We're going!" Harry shouted from the kitchen.  
"Coming in a second!" Ginny shouted back.

A minute later Ginny emerged from the staircase and Harry took her hand.  
"You ready?" Harry asked.  
"Yes! I can't wait!" Ginny replied eagerly.  
"Ok... 1...2...3...Get ready..." And Harry apparated to the front of their new apartment. Ginny gasped.

 _'It's beautiful!'_ Ginny sent.  
 _'I told you so!'_ Harry replied.

The entire building was entirely made of marble-all except from the windows- and there were a variety of flowers, every 3 seconds, changing colours. They were scattered everywhere around the apartment and the trees, even though it was winter, boasted emerald-green leaves. Saying it was a beautiful sight was an understatement. A charm was placed on the building so that muggles would not be able to see it and its magical surroundings. Only those of magical blood could see it. Even if a picture was taken on a camera-those machines that muggles made-the muggles would not be able to see it; it would be a plain field with bare trees and dead flowers and no building.

Harry and Ginny went up to their own room, where they were welcomed by a smiley woman. Her smile was so large that she would be easily mistaken for a Cheshire Cat.  
"Hello! You two must be Harry Potter and his fiancé. Well, the way to unlock the door is to place your hands onto the door handle. Only you two will be allowed. Your handprints were registered beforehand. Enjoy!" With that, she walked away. Harry was beginning

"Let's try it out." Ginny said. She placed her hand round the handle and the door automatically swung open.  
"WOW! This place is..." Ginny gushed.  
"Amazing? Wonderful?" Harry suggested.

* * *

 _12 days later..._

Ginny was getting ready for her meeting. She got out of her and Harry's room and walked downstairs. With a flick of her wand, breakfast was ready. She gulped down a toast and drained the orange juice in less than a minute. This was her big day! She finally had her dream job and she was joining the Team she always wanted to be part of. Fred and George, being them, had always told her how she would never even join a team let alone The HolyHead Harpies. Of course, when the letter first arrived, she couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true!

In less than 5 minutes, Ginny was ready to floo away. She wore her ruby-red Quidditch robes. She turned to the fireplace but then remembered something.

Quickly, she scribbled a note down for Harry saying that she has her Quidditch meeting today. She returned to the fire-place, and flooed away. She wanted to give the Team a good first impression.

When she arrived, she found herself in a long hallway. Luckily, a fellow Quidditch player on the Team found her.  
"Are you Ginny?" She asked.  
"Yes! I have a meeting with the Team Captain toay." Ginny replied.  
"Okay! Yes of course! Follow me."

they made their way down the hallway and stooped at a red door.  
"This is it! Tony will se you in a couple of minutes! I am looking forward to seeing you soon!" With that, she turned away and left Ginny. Ginny knocked on the door quietly.  
"Who's there?"  
"I'm Ginny!"  
"Oh OK! Come in!"

As she said that, the door opened and Ginny's eyes were met with a small white, circular room. Instantly, Ginny thought of Dumbledore's office. She walked in. Sitting at the desk in the middle was a young woman, probably in her 20s or even younger. She had short golden hair with locks in it. Her face was a pale white and her cheeks were pink. She was a good-looking woman in all and definately looked kind.  
"Sit down, Ginny. Before we start, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Tony, Team Captain of the HolyHead Harpies. No need to introduce yourself. We will start the interview now." Tony said. She was definately a kind woman.  
"So let's begin, shall we?" Tony asked matter-of-factly.  
Ginny gave her a nod. This was going to be a long interview...

* * *

2 hours after Ginny had her interview and try-outs, she met most of the members of the team. They were all women. Alice and Fiona were the beaters; Stella, Kate and Sybill were the Chasers; Ginny was the seeker; and last but not least, Tony was the Captain. Ginny was so glad that she had been accepted into the team.

"Next try-outs will be on January 8th. I'm looking forward to seeing you!" Tony said. Ginny silently nodded and apparated back home.

* * *

Harry was waiting for her when she finally arrived. He greeted her with a long kiss and a lovely lunch. They ate and discussed the interview.  
"Gin. I was wondering when we should actually get married. When do you think?" Harry asked.  
"Ummm... maybe sometime in August? Or May?" Ginny suggested.  
"OK! Let's do August. We'll have plenty of time to plan. I know your mum is already planning too!" Harry said.  
"Oh! That's just what Mum always does. Trust me, when it was Fleur's she stayed awake for 3 nights just planning!" Ginny complained.  
"Oh well..." Harry said.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update as quickly. Also sorry this chapter was short. I have ideas of skipping into January then into March. I really don't know. If you guys have any ideas please mention them because I am really stressed. I have an Ignite Speech to perform on Monday and I still can't really complete it. It's about Netball.  
**

 **Yesterday I was at the Dentist so I couldn'y update.**

 **As always, reviews are always welcome.**

 **Love you lots  
-Me**


	6. Author's Note-- I'M BACKKK!

**A/N: Okay... Sorry guys for not uploading in about a year... Trust me, I wasn't really intending on abandoning my story at all... it just sort of happened... ya know? Well, basically I am gonna try to start writing again. But y'all have to know that this is actually hard work. I love you guys lots XD. Thanks for the 6000 views! 3**


End file.
